


Confessions and Kisses

by Epic_Fangirlness



Series: Trans Snape and his awesome girlfriend [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Insecure Severus Snape, Pansexual Character, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Severus Snape, Transgender, Victoria is my OC, amoretentia, love potion, severus is precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epic_Fangirlness/pseuds/Epic_Fangirlness
Summary: Severus and Victoria get frustrated while trying to brew Amortentia.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Character(s), Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Trans Snape and his awesome girlfriend [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/394414
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Confessions and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cour104](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cour104/gifts).



Victoria was getting just a little sick of this Amortentia bullshit, she tried and tried and tried, with Severus's help no less, and she couldn't make a batch correctly to save her life, it did not help that Severus was near impossible to work with on potions because he was such a know-it-all. In all honesty Severus was getting a bit fed up too, he was convinced that Victoria was doing something wrong, purposely or not he did not know. He followed the instructions to the letter even when his own reformulation was superior and he was starting to get lippy with Victoria. The friends had been growing closer since their conversation by the lake but they still hadn't come together and tensions were rising between them.

"Obviously you can get more out of it by crushing it but the recipe says to cut it. We aren't having success my way so we have to do it by the book. So cut the damn things and shut up about it." Severus snapped at Victoria.

"Why don't you stop acting like an asshole?" Victoria nearly shouted, Severus looked hurt for a second but pushed it aside.

"Fine, I'm fucking done trying to help, succeed or fail on your own. I'm going to the library to get some actual work done." Severus packed up his books and stormed out of the lab.

Victoria looked around and sighed, she felt a little bad about what she had said, thinking of how upset he looked, but at the same time she had never been one to back down and Severus knew that. She started cutting up the ingredients and preparing to add them in their very precise order. She sighed once again, even louder than before, this was going to be a long day.

Hours later and the potion was done, it was the right color and consistency but it didn't have any smell, the defining feature. All she could smell was Severus's cologne she had bought him for Christmas...but he had been gone for hours, his smell wouldn't have lingered this long. Unless it wasn't coming from him, just then it all came to her and she felt like an idiot, neither of them had ever attempted making the potion alone. She sprinted towards the library, laughing and dancing like a woman in love.

She pushed open the doors to the library and they slammed into the walls on either side, Madam Pince gave her a dirty look and hissed at her to quit running around. Victoria did her best at looking somewhat chastised but hurried to find Severus at their usual table, she turned at corner and there he was, looking grumpier than normal bent over his notebook scribbling frantically.

"Come with me." Victoria whispered loudly as she approached the table. 

"I'm not helping you anymore, leave me be Singh." Victoria grimaced, he only called her by her last name when he was really peeved. He looked up at her with an annoyed 

"No, I think I've done it. I've perfected it." She jumped up and down. Severus's face turned from irritated to surprised and he quickly put his things in his bag. Together they rushed back to the dungeons. Victoria bragged about how she had figured it out and Severus was glad to see she was improving in potions, one of her worse subjects, he tried to hide his proud smile. They reached the lab and Victoria swung the doors open and gestured boastfully to the cauldron. 

"Well, it looks right." Severus moved closer to it and sniffed. "But I still don't smell anything." 

"No, you do smell something. What is the scent of the room?"

"The room smells like dust. And you went heavy on that perfume this morning" Severus joked, then his face went slack for a moment, his eyes darted to Victoria's.

"I smell sandalwood, vetiver, myrrh. The earthy cologne you wear every day." Victoria confessed to him. Her voice was reverential. 

"Christ, we're so stupid!" Severus exclaimed, "I can't believe we didn't realize we smelled each other."

Victoria drew closer to him, looking at him with her expressive brown eyes. "So, where does that leave us?" She asked huskily.

"Uh, well I-I guess we could see-" Severus began in a bashful tone but was interrupted.

Victoria was very close now, almost touching. "Severus, my darling, will you kiss me?"

Severus floundered for a moment but then steeled himself. He leaned in and their mouths met. The kiss was awkward and shy and Severus lost his nerve almost instantly, he pulled away blushing but Victoria wasn't going to give him up that easily. She pushed him against the counter and laced her fingers in his hair, tilting his face up to hers. Victoria leaned into Severus and captured his lips again, she licked his lower lip and Severus gasped, she took that as an opportunity to explore his tongue with her own, she nibbled and sucked his lips and he eventually got into the rhythm of their dance. 

They both pulled back for air and Victoria took in Severus's appearance, disheveled and roughed up he looked desperate for more. She giggled at his swollen lips and he smirked at the makeup smeared across Victoria's face.

"We are quite the sight I imagine." He laughed.

"I'm sure when we stroll into the Great Hall looking like this there will be plenty of questions." She agreed.

Severus sobered up at the thought, "What are we going to tell people? You know, if they ask?" Severus needed assurance that this was going where he thought it was.

"Well, if it is alright with you I will call you my boyfriend and if you so desired you could call me your girlfriend." Victoria rested her forehead against his.

"I would like that." Severus whispered. Victoria agreed wholeheartedly. They went off to show Professor Slughorn their success with the love potion, funnily enough they didn't even need to use it.


End file.
